1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to cooling pads for computers, and more particularly, to a notebook computer cooling pad capable of temperature detection and fan-speed adjustment, wherein the notebook computer cooling pad is equipped with a control panel for a user to monitor the temperature of a notebook computer placed on the notebook computer cooling pad and to adjust the rotational speed of heat-dissipating fans installed in the notebook computer cooling pad.
2. Description of Related Art
Notebook computers are made to be portable and can work with the increasingly available wireless network connection for convenient use virtually everywhere. With the effort of engineers working in the art, notebook computers have recently been developed toward the tendency of lightweight, compact size and long battery life that further support their portability. With the increasingly widespread availability of wireless internet services, notebook computers can be brought and used anytime and everywhere, and thus are widely welcome by computer users.
Since compactness is usually the top priority of notebook computer design, it is known that notebook computers have much less heat-dissipating efficiency as compared to desktop computers and server computers. Conventionally, a notebook computer has its hard drive, CPU and power supply located near its back, so the back tends to heat up. Damages caused by the consequent heat accumulating effect are common.
For protecting a notebook computer from heat accumulation, various cooling pads of different materials, sizes and forms have been introduced to the market for supporting notebook computers while facilitating their heat dissipation. For achieving better heat-dissipating efficiency, some of the existing cooling pads are equipped with heat-dissipating fans that generate airflow to take away heat generated by notebook computers.
However, the traditional cooling pads, with or without heat-dissipating fans, lack mechanisms for detecting the temperature of the notebook computers thereon so users thereof may fail to solve heat accumulation timely and suffer data loss or mechanical failure. Hence, there is still room for improvement of the existing notebook computer cooling pads.